


Claimed

by Kleineganz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Belting, Claiming Bites, Collars, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Jack is Castiel and Dean's pup, Knotting, M/M, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission, Team Dean Winchester's Red Ass, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: Dean led a happy, quiet life as a bank teller until he was raped and impregnated by an Alpha bank robber nearly a year ago. When the Alpha threatened to find him again, he fled civilization. Raising his infant son, Jack, alone and off-the-grid isn’t easy, but it has given him back his peace-of-mind. Then one day the Alpha finds him and decides to properly mate and claim the omega once-and-for-all.Sequel inspired by Robbery written by Lucifers_Pony





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Robbery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063454) by [Lucifers_Pony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Pony/pseuds/Lucifers_Pony). 



 

Dean looked down at his three-month-old son, Jack, who was sleeping peacefully in his crib. Not a day went by that he didn’t relive the day Jack was made. The day the Alpha came in to rob the bank Dean worked at. The day Dean was repeatedly raped and impregnated by that Alpha.

To this day, Dean didn’t even know the name of the man who had raped him, but he was still haunted by those impossibly blue eyes. The very same blue his son Jack was born with. Dean loved Jack more than he could say, but the infant’s eyes reminded him of that Alpha every time he looked at him.

To his great shame, whenever he thought about the Alpha, Dean would become aroused, slick leaking from his hole. It was as if his body craved being taken and used all over again. Every time it happened, Dean was completely disgusted with himself. Yet, he couldn’t help sneaking off to masturbate if the opportunity presented itself.

Those opportunities were few and far between, now that he was living off-the-grid with little Jack. Dean fled from the small town he had lived in, not wanting to risk another encounter with the Alpha who had threatened to come back and rape him all over again. He had teased about possibly even claiming him. So, Dean took every penny of his savings, stocked up his car with as many supplies as he could, and moved half-way across the country into an old cabin deep in the woods.

The cabin had belonged to a deceased relative of an acquaintance of his. They had sold Dean the cabin for cheap and Dean couldn’t believe his luck. Living far away from civilization wasn’t easy, but it was worth his peace-of-mind to keep himself and his son safe.

So, when Dean finished tucking Jack in and headed out to the front porch for a breath of air, he was shocked to find the Alpha standing there.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Wha … how? How’d you find us?” Dean asked in surprise.

“I told you I was coming back, and that I had everything I needed to track you down,” the Alpha said, his voice as gravel deep as Dean remembered. “You were very naughty, running away like you did. It took me longer than I would have liked to find you, and I told you there’d be consequences … especially if you got rid of that pup I put in your belly.”

“The pup … Jack … don’t you dare lay a finger on him, you monster!”

“Jack? That’s a good, solid name for a Novak,” the Alpha sounded pleased. “I’m glad to know you kept the pup. That will lessen your punishment considerably.”

Dean stiffened at those words, both because they terrified him, and they excited him. Damned omega biology! “He’s a Winchester!” Dean insisted.

The Alpha ignored his protest with a knowing grin. “The idea of being punished arouses you, doesn’t it? Don’t deny it … I can smell your slick from here,” The Alpha said as he stalked closer to Dean. “You’re more than ready for me to fuck you full of more pups, aren’t you, little bitch?”

Dean wanted to run, but his entire body was frozen in fear and indecision. He couldn’t abandon Jack, and in all honesty, he couldn’t outrun an Alpha. Logically, he had no choice now but to submit … but he didn’t want to be claimed by this … this … fucking sexy blue-eyed … monster.

The Alpha was right in front of him now and Dean’s omega instincts made his decision for him, as he sank to his knees and bowed his head in submission. Dean felt his face burn with humiliation, even as his arousal increased.

“Good boy,” the Alpha praised, running a hand through Dean’s hair, before grabbing it tightly and tilting Dean’s face up to look at him. “I’m going to enjoy taking you again. This time, I will mate and claim what’s mine, even as I put another pup into that fertile womb of yours.”

A shiver ran through Dean as he couldn’t help the needy whine that escaped his lips.

“This time, you’re going to submit to me willingly,” the Alpha declared. “Aren’t you?”

Even as tears flowed down his face, Dean nodded in resignation. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Get up and let’s go inside. I want to meet my son first.”

Dean stood up and on shaky legs led the Alpha into the tiny cabin. The man strode over to the crib and peered inside. “I just put him down … please don’t wake him,” Dean pleaded quietly.

“He’s beautiful,” the Alpha praised, a soft look of awe coming over his face. The Alpha turned back to Dean, with a look of sincerity in his eyes. “Thank you for keeping him. I look forward to meeting him properly when he wakes.”

The Alpha strode over to Dean and grabbed him by the arm. “Since your cabin affords little privacy, I’ll punish and claim you outside,” the Alpha growled softly into Dean’s ear as he led the omega back through the door.

Once on the porch, the Alpha closed the door and turned to Dean. “Strip. Now.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean complied, lifting his t-shirt with shaking fingers. While Dean stripped, the Alpha removed his trench coat and suit jacket, before rolling up his shirt sleeves. Once Dean was completely nude, the Alpha bent him over the railing of the porch. “Grab the railing and spread your legs.”

Dean did as he was told, tensing as he heard the Alpha remove his belt. “You kept the pup, so I will reduce the number of lashes I was going to give you. Instead of turning your ass deep purple, I’ll stop once it’s a nice, bright red.”

Taking several deep breaths, Dean tensed as he heard the belt cut through the air and he yelped when the sharp sting of it hit his ass. Stripe after stripe landed on his butt and peppered his thighs. The sharp sting of each new lash contrasted with the following tingle and deep heat it left behind. The lashes were laid over each other and eventually Dean slumped in complete submission, sobbing loudly.

When it was finally over, Dean heard the Alpha drop the belt and step up behind him. “You took that very well, my little bitch. You really are exceptional,” he praised, even as he kneaded and pinched Dean’s abused skin. Next the Alpha dipped his fingers between his ass cheeks and slipped two into his dripping wet ass. Oh, fuck.

“You’re already so wet for me,” the Alpha crooned. “You really can’t wait for me to fuck you full again, can you? Well, far be it for me to deny an omega in such obvious need.”

Grabbing a cushion from one of the large chairs, the Alpha threw it onto the porch. “Present, Omega. It’s time you were properly mated and claimed.”

Lifting himself off the railing, Dean went to the cushion and knelt. He knew what it meant to present. All omegas were taught the position in sex-ed class. Keeping his hips up, Dean bent over until his head touched the rough wood of the porch, balancing on his elbows and stretching his hands out in supplication.

“Good boy,” the Alpha praised once again.

Dean trembled as the Alpha came to kneel behind him, the sound of his zipper being lowered loud in the surrounding silence. “I have been looking forward to being inside you again. You were the best fuck I ever had, and I’ve had more than my share,” the Alpha bragged.

His entire body shuddered as the Alpha placed a hand onto his hip. Dean’s knees were pushed wider by the Alpha before he settled between them. Feeling the head of the Alpha’s cock rub around his hole, Dean couldn’t help trying to plead for mercy. “Please, Alpha. Please, don’t…”

The Alpha ignored him as he slammed his cock into Dean, the sudden burning stretch making the omega cry out. Without waiting for Dean to adjust, the Alpha set a brutal pace. This wasn’t the same slow, teasing fuck from last time. This was a hard and fast claiming fuck. All Dean could do was brace himself and endure.

A part of him hoped that the Alpha was toying with him again, teasing him with the threat of being claimed. Another part was terrified that he meant it this time, and yet another part was thrilled at the possibility of finally having a mate. A mate who robbed banks and raped unclaimed omegas, Dean reminded himself. Fuck, I’m so screwed.

Overwhelmed by the entire situation, Dean began to weep as the Alpha continued to take his pleasure, his knot already forming. “Are you ready for my knot, little bitch? Ready for me to put another pup in your belly?”

Dean couldn’t stop his ass from clenching at those words, squeezing the Alpha tighter. Did he want to be knotted? Mated? Claimed? Yes … but not by this … sexy, beautiful … rapist. Fuck, why does he have to be so damned attractive?

Dean’s thoughts were interrupted when the Alpha’s knot was shoved into his ass. Before he could even react to the pain of the added stretch, the Alpha leaned forward, blanketing his back. The next moment Dean felt a hand grasp his hair and pull his head to one side, baring his neck, followed by the sharp pain of the Alpha’s claiming bite.

As the mating bond snapped into place, Dean was surprised by the orgasm that was ripped from him, even as the Alpha deposited his seed deep into his womb. The blinding pleasure left Dean gasping for air as the Alpha roared his own release.

After catching their breath, the Alpha released his bite and turned them over onto their sides to wait out his knot. Dean was surprised when the Alpha was gentle with him and pulled him into his arms. As he lay there dazed, while the Alpha licked over the mating bite while still steadily pumping his seed into him, Dean realized he felt content. Despite everything, he couldn’t bring himself to feel angry over the situation.

“Alpha?” Dean asked hesitantly.

“What is it?”

“You claimed me and … I don’t even know your name.”

“As a good little bitch, you will only call me Alpha, but … my name is Castiel Novak,” Castiel replied.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Dean said as he cuddled further into Castiel’s embrace.

“You’re welcome, Dean.”

“What happens now? Will you … live here with us?” Dean asked.

“No,” the Alpha said with a chuckle. “I have no interest in roughing it out here with you. I invested all that money I stole, and I bought some property in Dubai,” Castiel explained. “We’ll be moving there as soon as I can get some passports made for you and Jack.”

“Dubai? Isn’t that … one of the countries where omegas have no rights?”

“It’s where they still uphold traditional values,” Castiel growled into his ear. “You’ll learn your proper place soon enough, little bitch,” Castiel said with a groan as another load was pumped into Dean’s ass. “I’ll take good care of you, keep you bred full of my pups.”

Dean whined at the thought.

They lay in silence for a long while until Castiel’s knot deflated and he slipped out of Dean. He yelped in surprise when a plug was shoved unceremoniously into his ass. “I don’t want you spilling one drop. You will catch again, even if I have to fuck you repeatedly.”

Castiel stood up and went over to his discarded trench coat, pulling out a collar from the pocket. “Kneel, bitch.”

Dean scrambled to get up on his knees.

“You and our pups will want for nothing,” Castiel promised as he placed the collar around his neck and locked it into place. “All you have to do is obey me, raise our pups, and let me use that sweet hole of yours whenever and however I want.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

Even as the sound of little Jack’s plaintive cries could be heard, Dean couldn’t hold back his own tears as he wept for both of their fates.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always enjoyed the story of Robbery, and wished Lucifers_Pony would write the promised sequel. Since that hasn't happened, I felt inspired to write a version of my own. I hope people enjoyed this filthy little romp. 
> 
> I don't know why, but I do love making Dean suffer. He suffers so beautifully, doesn't he?


End file.
